The Turquoise Rose
by Kitsune No Yume 89
Summary: Ariana isn't very out going, and tends to keep her thoughts and comments to herself, will she ever be able to tell her childhood friend how she's always felt about him? Or will she forever burry it deep inside herself and watch from a distance? Kurama/OC
1. Seeing old friends And, Recieving a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form what-so-ever, own Yu Yu hakusho, or the characters, I do own my own characters and the original plot line. It's sorta mary-sue, so if you don't like it, get over it. It's not totally mary-sue so, you'll live. I would like to give a huuugeee shout out and a great huge thank you to my awesome, spectacular, best-guy-friend in the whole flipping world!! Khalil!! For re-reading this for me, and correcting any grammar, punctuation errors, because when it comes to that, I absolutely stink at it! Hahah Enjoy. )

Info On Ariana: Name: Ariana Hayashi / Aria for short.

D.O.B: October 23.

Age:19

Race: Half human half fox demon.

Height: 5'6"

Weight:120 pounds

Body type: Small frame, but athletic, not built, but toned.

Skin Tone: fairly pale.

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Sky Blue.

Shes not drop dead gorgeous, but she has that look to her, that seperates her from all other females, that makes you stop, and take a few seconds to take in her appearance.

She is very smart both common sense, and book smart. She isn't very out going, and tends to keep her thoughts and comments to herself.

Turquoise Roses - Chapter One;

She was sitting in her front room watching the black storm clouds rolling in. Seeing the large rain drops hitting the window, one by one, till it started forming into a steady down pour. Her mind was still in a small state of shock. Yesterday night, she saw him. After so many years of not seeing him. Her childhood friend had returned and looked, in a way, the same but, different. More grown up, even more mature then he was when they were both younger. She snuggled in her gray hoodie more and, let out a small yawn. Rain always made her so sleepy. Her sky blue eyes watched the rain hit her window, thinking once more about Shuichi. How she'd always loved his eyes, always shinning so brightly and always smiling. Although… there was always that something, something that he kept hidden.

Lightening struck and soon after a clap of thunder followed, as she thought more about her green eyed friend, whom she'd missed so much. She often thought about him, and was shocked when she saw him last night. He was walking along the side walk with two of his friends, the two she knew only by rumor. Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw his pale complexion, with that red hair and stunning green eyes. They locked eyes for a moment and she knew that he recognized her by the expression on his face that appeared, it was a slight shock, with a bit of happiness showing.

His smile still hadn't changed, still bright and beautiful as always. He'd gotten taller too! They always were the same height when they were younger, now he was near, or just about six feet tall. She ran up to him and embraced him in a warm friendly embrace, a slight blush painting her face . Saying it had been far to long since she'd last seen him. Which was exactly two years and nine months. The had a bit of small talk, and was introduced to his friends. After walking for a bit, he invited her to get some coffee and talk a bit more, but she had to decline, saying she had to get home. Oh how she wanted to stay…but it would have been a bit weird to hang out even for a little, with his friends. She didn't want to interrupt them anyway. So she went home.

And now that's where she sat, at her house, watching the thunderstorm. She stood up grabbing her favorite coffee mug, she rinsed it and filled it with some water. Planning on making herself another cup of tea. After her tea was done she made her way back to the window pane. It was wide enough for to sit on, and it came with a comfortable pillow already placed securely on the pane. So she sat, drinking her tea, while watching the thunderstorm continue. Her thoughts of her friend were interrupted when she heard knocking at her door. 'Who would be out in this weather?' She thought to herself, while making her way to the door.

She opened the door, only to find no one there. "odd… I thought I heard knocking." She glanced down and saw a rose, but not any normal looking rose. A turquoise colored rose. She bent down and picked it up, feeling the silky softness of the petals. 'It's real?!' She thought, shock and curiosity shown on her face. Shutting the door, she made her way back to the window to look out it. Twirling the rose in her hand , wondering who left it. After finishing her tea, she went to the kitchen and placed her mug in the sink, then filled a small vase with some water and placed the rose in it. Soon she found her self sleepy from the rain, so she headed off to her room to get some sleep. Glancing at the clock, noting that it was nearing ten o' clock at night. She decided it was a good time to get some shut eye.

The next morning she awoke to bright sun rays dancing on her face, through her open curtain. She stretched and let out a yawn. After showering, dressing and doing other morning rituals she made her way outside and noted how beautiful it was always after it rained the night before. She started heading towards the grocery store. Arriving she got a small basket and made her way to the produce to grab some apples, other fruits and vegetables. "Oh my goodness! Ariana! Is that you?" She heard, glancing around she saw Shuichi's mother, Shiori. "Ms. Minamino!" She replied back as Shiori embraced her in a warm loving hug. "Oh no dear, it's Mrs. Kazuyu now!" She beamed releasing Ariana from the hug and showing her wedding ring. A bit of sadness struck her heart, she'd missed her wedding. "O-oh, Congratulations, when did you get married?" " A half a year ago, I sent you an invitation and never heard from you." 'Wha-….why didn't I get it?' She thought "Oh, I must not have gotten it." She said softly trying not to show her disappointment. But Shiori caught it and replied, "You'll have to come by sometime to look at the pictures! And we'll talk about it over tea." She beamed at Ariana smiling ever so happy. "Of course Mrs. Kazuyu ." Giving a last hug to each other, they parted their ways. Aria finished shopping around, paid for the groceries and made her way home.

After putting everything away, she wrote on her calendar. _'Visit Shiori for tea and wedding pictures.'_ Glancing at the clock noting that it was nearing noon, she grabbed a green apple she had bought, rinsed it off and began munching on it. Walking around her small home she went into her bedroom and spotted the turquoise rose. "I'm going to find out who left you here for me." She said touching one of the soft, silk petals. She sat down at the window after placing the vase with the rose on her coffee table in the middle of the room, and started reading one of her many romance novels. How she longed to be with someone, that one to hold her, love her, kiss her, make hot passionate love to, to be held on freezing winter nights, to be kissed on the back of her neck while cooking, or cleaning. Sighing she finished the last page "Always happy endings…For once I wish I could have a happy ending." She said as she put the novel on her book shelf. 'Time to buy a new one.' She decided she would go to the library and get a new novel. So, after locking up her house, and glancing once more at the rose, she left making her way to the library.

After walking around the romance section for ten minuets she finally found one she thought sounded good enough to read. She made her way to the check out line, but on the way spotted a certain bundle of red hair she could never forget. ' Oh great…Shuichi.. Eh, okay, Aria just stay calm…he's only been your crush since you laid eyes on him!…oh that makes me feel sooo much better' She argued with herself in her mind. "Ariana, what a surprise to see you here." Kurama said spotting her walking up to the line, as he made himself that way as well. "H-hi Shuichi, surprise why?" She said a faint tint of blush crossing her pale complexion, as she tried to hide the novel she had in her hands. "Well, I don't think I've ever seen you here before, you didn't seem much of a reader back in school, when we were younger." He replied with a smile making her blush grow more. 'His smile, oh only if he knew it made me so weak in the knees.' "Uh, well erm that was when I was younger S-Shuichi, all I wanted to do was play on the playground, y-you know that." She replied 'AH!! Come on girl! Get a hold of yourself, you're a stuttering, fidgeting mess!' She thought taking in small breaths trying to calm her racing heart. "Ah, I guess it has been a while then, hasn't it? Where did you run off to? I thought you were planning on going to the same High school as me? Well, at least that's what your mother told me." "Oh.. W-well some things came up and uh I ended up moving as you know, across to the other side of town." She said glancing around nervously she tried to rid her thoughts of when she was younger, when she had to move. She didn't talk to anyone for months, she was really sad she moved away from Shuichi.

But now she was back in the same neighborhood, so all is well. 'Cheer up girl, he might notice' She thought to herself. "What's that you have there?" he asked motioning to the book in her hand. Her blush now returning, she nervously answered, "T-this? N-nothing!! Just a novel, nothing s-" She didn't get to finish because Kurama quickly snatched up the book and began to read the description on what it was about aloud, "Long lost lovers, finally find each other, will their love rekindle or will it fade like a dying candle out of a wick?" He raised his left eye brow slightly with a small smile showing. "So, romance novels then hm?" A mischievous glint in his eye. "Hey! Not nice! Give it back!" she cried out trying to grab her book. "He handed it back to her, laughing gently at her blushing face. "So not funny Shuichi, don't make me tell you mother." She said trying to regain herself, and act as if she was mad. "Oh, hmm what ever will I do?" He replied giving her a playful smile. "Next!" The clerk at the counter said, Ariana handed him the book, he scanned it and told her the price, she paid then told Shuichi, "Well, it was nice t-talking to you, I-I'll see you later okay?" He smile and waved goodbye. 'Oh…only if you knew.' She thought again as she walked out the door.

Alrighty folks that's it for chapter one!! Yay!! Please, please!! Review and tell me what you think!! Reviews make me sooo happy, and force me to continue writing! I'll love you forever!


	2. Catching up, and explaining things

She was walking down the sidewalk planning on going to the bakery when, she felt a hand tap her shoulder. turned around and caught the sight of red hair blowing gently in the wind. "What's the hurry Ariana? I haven't seen you in almost three years, I thought you'd be more excited to see your childhood friend." Kurama said trying to act hurt, but his eyes told a different story, they held mischief in them. "…I-I just…I don't know…I just didn't… didn't want to bother you is all…" She said glancing at the ground. "Bother me? Aria…when have you ever bothered me?" He said gently tilting her head up with his index finger. "I-I don't know." She said while looking into his eyes and blushing. He let go of her chin and asked, "So where were you headed?" "Bakery." she replied. "Well, you wouldn't mind if I came along with you, would you?" He asked smiling down at the black haired girl, who was blushing. "N-no."

So they made their way to the bakery, where she picked out some freshly baked rolls, and loafs of bread. After paying they both left and headed towards her house. "Your finally back in the neighborhood I see. You left for a long time, I missed you, you know." He said glancing down at her. She blushed yet again. 'He missed me?' "Y-yes, I've been back for about three months now…" She took a breath and summoned up courage that was buried deep within herself, "You…you missed me?"

He stopped walking and turned to face her, a almost shocked look was on his face. "You didn't think that I would miss you? You left without saying goodbye Aria, I didn't hear from you at all, not a call nor letter in the mail. Of course I missed you." He said as he pulled her into a strong embrace. She returned the hug and they stood there for a few more seconds till he pulled away. "Sorry.. about that…I just had to get out of here you know?" She said fiddling her thumbs together, looking down at the ground. "When… my father died…it was, really hard you know? I know I shouldn't have just left without… without saying anything." "I understand…I know what it feels like to lose your father, remember I lost my father as well, I know why you felt you needed to run and get away from the memories." "Yeah…" She said as they started walking again. After a few moments of silence they reached her house, it was a small one story home, in a way, like a cottage. It was a tan color, not fenced in, and green grass surrounding the house, except for a concrete walk way up to her door. She was in a secluded area, with trees surrounding her little house. "You live out here alone?" Kurama asked glancing around her property. "Yes, I bought the place when I first moved back here, since the house I lived in was sold already." Thinking back, she left everything except for most of her clothes and some pictures she threw in her suitcase. Her mother died when she was younger, and she didn't have any close family members near this town or the next. So she moved away to her grandparents, who welcomed her with open arms. She finished school up there and got a job, and worked constantly to save up for a apartment. When it came time she felt she was ready to move back, her grandparents had given her more than enough money to get by, so instead of an apartment she found this little house for about the same price.

"Would…you uhm, like to come in for some tea?" She asked as they walked up to her door. "I'd love to." he replied with a smile, as she unlocked the door and opened it up. She put the bread away and started a kettle of water, for tea. "So, where did you run off to?" Kurama said while entering the kitchen. "I went to my grandparents, my father's parents." "Did you finish school there?" he asked watching you get two coffee mugs, one of them being your favorite. "Yeah, and had a job too...I worked constantly...and studied like crazy to keep myself occupied."

He nodded and waited for her to continue. " I found out, I was only trying to avoid the unavoidable, and ended up breaking down one day after work. So…yeah I came back here and started my life again…I really would have called you or sent you a letter, but…I… the memories were just to much." She said turning around to the kettle that was now screaming. Turning off the stove she poured the bubbly hot water into the two mugs and added the tea bags. She handed Kurama his cup and they walked into the roomy living room.

When they were seated Kurama started up their conversation again. "Well, I'm just happy that your back, Mother missed you as well. She sent you an invitation to your grandparents house." "Yeah, she uhm we saw each other at the grocery store today, she told me, although…I never received the invitation, how did she get their address?" She asked taking a sip from her steaming tea. "She had their number, incase of emergency, so she called and asked them." 'Odd…why didn't they tell me?' After taking another sip she said, "They never told me that she called…weird.."

They sat in silence, drinking their tea. They'd talk about things, like what he was doing, and what she planned on doing since she was back for good. After finishing the tea, they talked a bit more, then he said "Well I must get going now, I enjoyed spending time with you, we need to do this again sometime soon." Kurama said as they both walked to her front door. "Yeah, it was nice." She smile gently at Kurama blushing lightly, he in return smiled. He opened the door and started to make his way out when he stopped, turned around and said "Aria, would you like to go out with me sometime, for dinner?" "I…Uh, y-yeah sure, I'd love to Shuichi." She stuttered out blushing more, he asked her out on a date? Wait….was it a date? "Great, I'll come by Friday around seven, how does that sound?" he said with a smile, "S-sounds good" She managed out. "I'll see you then." She nodded and waved goodbye as he made his way down the path. She shut the door, and locked it. She walked over to her couch and fell on it, her mind in a daze. 'he...asked me out to dinner…' She thought as she turned on her right side, her back against the cool fabric of the couch.

She almost fell off the couch when she heard her phone ringing, getting up she made her way to her phone picking it up she said, "Hello, Hayashi Ariana speaking" "Ariana dear, it's me Shiori." "Oh, hello Mrs. Kazuyu." "I was wondering if you wanted to stop by this afternoon and look at those pictures, I just can't wait to show you them." "Of course, I'd love to, what time would you like me to be there?" "How about around six, would you be able to make it?" "Yes of course Mrs. Kazuyu, I'll be there." "Sounds great sweetie, I'll see you then, bye." "Bye" She said and hung up the phone.

She glanced at the clock on the wall, it was around four now. A nice, hot, long bath would be nice, she would read her new novel too." She walked into her bathroom and started to fill her tub with hot water, adding in some vanilla scented bubbles into it. She grabbed her book and reentered the bathroom, setting her book down next to the tub. After stripping her clothes off she slipped into the hot water sitting down and sliding down the back of the tub. She soaked in the water for a bit, letting it fill up a bit more before turning the water off. She reached for her book and opened it to the first page.

I think I'm leaving it at a good spot, don't you think so? Yupp, well pleassee leave me reviews!! If I don't get reviews, I get sad, and when sad I don't write. But yes, Does Mr. Green eyes really have feelings for our little miss Ariana? Or does he just think of her as a little sister, or close friend? Well, you obviously had to stay tuned to find out! Oh and for future reference lemon will take place…and possibly more than one. Chapter three is coming out on Friday! So look out for it!


	3. Memories and Comforting Tea

By the time she reached chapter twenty-three, her hot bubble bath, was almost a cold bath. So, she reached for the drain and pulled the plug. She grabbed her towel as she stepped out of the bath tub, and dried herself off, then wrapped the towel around her body, and made her way towards her bedroom. After looking through her drawers she picked out a simple dark blue cami, wearing a dark blue bra as well, and then pulled out a pair of capris that had burgundy plaid print with blue and green accents, with some dark blue underwear as well.

After getting dressed she slipped on her plain black flip-flops and pulled her gray hoodie on, then pulled her long hair. (A.N down to her butt, long hair) into a ponytail letting it fall down her back. After she was done, she grabbed her bag and keys and walked out the door locking it. She looked through her purse and found her small silver watch she kept with her, it read Five- forty- five. She had some time to kill, so she decided to walk to the park, where she hadn't been since before she left.

As she walked along the leaf filled side walk, she noted that many parents all had their small children out, and they were running, laughing and giggling. It made her remember all the times she had with her parents, and only made her miss them more. She reached the park, and found a swing that wasn't occupied , she sat down and started to push herself forward, then pull backwards, repeating till she was going back and forth at a steady pace. She brought her blue eyes up to the colorful sky, it was filled with orange, and pink colors, from the sun which would set in a hour.

Unshapely clouds passed over at a slow speed and the wind blew her hair around. 'Sometimes…I wish I could just freeze time…if I only I had the ability to do that, life would be so much better.' She thought with a sad smile. She heard footsteps approaching near her, but didn't turn around to see who was coming. He or she kept walking closer and closer, till he or she was right behind her but to the left side of her. Then he or she grabbed the swing next to her and sat down.

She glanced over and saw Kurama, he started swinging and soon was at the same pace as her. "It's lovely out isn't it?" Ariana said nothing, but nodded in response which he saw. "So…do you usually come here Shuichi?" she asked glancing over to him again waiting for an answer. "I used to, when I was younger of course. You remember don't you?" He asked looking over to you, you looked his way and replied, "I mean, do you come here often now, not when we were younger."

She kicked the ground and gave herself a short burst on the swing. "Not as much, mother and I sometimes take short walks but not that often." She nodded and continued starring up at the ever color changing sky. Some time passed as they both remained quiet. Ariana thanked the heavens that the time they were quiet was never awkward, it was always peaceful. They could spend hours together and not need to talk. They enjoyed and welcomed the silence as much as the enjoyed and welcomed conversations.

She reached in her purse looking for her watch, when she found it she read the time, five-fifty. "well, I-I better get going, your mother invited me over to look at wedding pictures and for some tea." She said softly, as she stopped the swing she was on. He stopped as well and said, "I'll walk you there, I was heading home after the park anyway." With a small smile on both of their faces they started walking in the direction of his house.

When they got there, it was exactly six o'clock. Kurama opened the door, and let her walk past him. She mumbled a quiet thank you, and he nodded in return. As soon as you walking through the door, Shiori's brown haired head popped out from the kitchen. "Ariana, come on in here, I just brought out the photo album." She gushed coming from around the wall and tugging gently at your arm.

"You'll get to meet him too! As soon as he gets off work that is, and then you can meet our son, Shuichi." She said as you took a seat. "I've already met your son, Mrs. Kazuyu." A look of confusion danced across Shiori's face, as well as Ariana's Then it seemed to click, "Oh, no deary, Shuichi is Hiroshi's child from his other marriage." Her confusion cleared up as well when she explained. You nodded in understanding and glanced back towards the front door, Shuichi had either left, or gone upstairs.

As Shiori gushed on about how perfect and amazing the wedding was. She handed you the album and explained each picture as you looked at them. She then stopped when the kettle whistled, telling her that the water was hot. She grabbed two coffee mugs for tea, she poured a little bit of sugar in both, put a tea bag in each cup, then poured the hot water in the cup till it was almost to the top. She gave each cup a quick stir, then walked back over to the table, handing Ariana the coffee mug carefully. Which she gratefully took with a thank you, as Shiori sat down. "Your welcome sweetie, now this picture we walked back down the isle, look at Shuichi doesn't he look so handsome?" She asked with an adoring smile. A light blush made it's way on Ariana's cheeks, she tried to hide it but, Shiori already caught it with a knowing smile. You nodded and said, "Y-yes h-he does."

As she continued to go over each picture, Shiori explained in almost vivid detail what happened when that picture was taken. Her mind was paying attention to what Shiori was saying, but her thoughts kept going back to Shuichi, she wish that she could spend more time with him. It's been far to long to try and avoid him because of a little crush. She heard a bit of noise over by the front door and looked over to Shiori who was excusing herself and getting up, "Hiroshi's home!" She said with a bright smile as she walked towards the front door. You got up as well and walked around the kitchen table to greet Hiroshi. She heard a male voice say "Hello hunny, how was your day?" Then heard Shiori reply, "My day was good, how was yours?" Then heard them kiss after he said his day was good as well.

As she walked back to the kitchen she heard Shiori say "There's someone I want you to meet!" As soon as they walked in the kitchen and bowed slightly saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kazuya, my name is Hayashi Ariana." He seemed a bit taken off by her formality, usually teens her age were disrespectful towards adults. He bowed as well, and said "Nice to meet you as well Miss. Hayashi." "Ariana was a close childhood friend of Shuichi's, she moved away when her father died and has just recently moved back around the neighborhood!" Shiori announced smiling up at her husband. He returned the smile to her and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm going to go get cleaned up now, It was nice meeting you Miss. Hayashi." "Nice meeting you too, Mr. Kazuya." He then left the room and you both sat back down at the kitchen table. "Where's his son Shuichi?" Ariana asked noting that she was yet to see him. "Oh, he's over a friend's house, he'll be back home soon."

"You look a bit worn sweetie, why don't you go upstairs to Shuichi's room, I have to start making dinner anyway." She said as she stood and walked over to the stove. "O-okay, are you sure you don't want any help?" She asked standing up as well, taking her cup to the sink to rinse it out. "I have it all covered Ariana, oh are you staying for dinner?" she asked with a hopeful smile. "I…uh I wouldn't want to-" "Don't worry about it, it's fine. I'll call you both down when dinner is down, now go and catch up with Shuichi, I know he's missed you so much, as I can tell you have." She nodded and made your way to the stairs.

With each step she took closer to his room, the more her heart beat raced, the more she couldn't catch her breath. When she finally did reach his door, she took a few seconds to calm her racing heart and her quickened breath. She knocked quietly on the door. 'I hope he heard me.' But that thought was soon answered when she heard a muffled "Come in."

So she opened the door to find Shuichi sitting at his desk reading a book. He turned around and saw Ariana standing there with a blush tinting her pale complexion. He marked the book and stood to face her. "Your mother s-sent me up here." She said her blush growing more as she thought she saw a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.


	4. For Old Times' sake?

Okay I noticed in chapter one, when they were in the library that Kurama said Mother instead of Father. I realized that, and wanted to let you know, it was supposed to be father, because her mother died during child birth. (explained in later chapters) mkaysss, here's chappy four!

"She did? Is there something she needs?"

"N-no, she started making dinner and told me catch up with you." He nodded and replied, "You can sit down, you know?" She nodded in return this time, and shyly made her way to his bed, and sat on the edge.

He took note that she seemed quite nervous. Was it because they were in his room? She had never been in his room before, they always played downstairs, or outside. He grabbed the chair that was in front of his desk, and put it in front of his bed, he sat down and looked at her.

She had grown so much since he last saw her. Her hair, so much longer. Her face, still held that innocent young look. Her eyes, still that stunning sky blue. She was taller too, not nearly as tall as him, but taller than when she'd last seen him. It's amazing how almost three years can change someone, yet not change them at all.

"Ariana." He said finally breaking the comforting silence. "Yes?" she replied scooting further back on his bed, getting comfortable. "What made you come back, after almost three years? He asked looking into her eyes as if they would tell him the true answer. She sighed softly and replied, "Honestly…You and your mother…I didn't want to burden my grandparents any longer, they have enough on their plate…and I knew that I should come back and explain my 'running away'." She said quoting running away with her fingers.

He nodded in understanding, and got up to put the chair back. She watched his moves carefully, watching how graceful he could be. He then sat down on the bed across from her. (A.N he has a queen sized bed, and a fairly big room.) She pulled her legs in towards her body, bringing her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry…I really am. I don't have an excuse as to why I never called, or even wrote to you and your mother… Everyday for almost three years I wanted to pick up the phone and explain why, tell you that I missed you both dearly. Shiori is like a mother to me, she has always been there for me, and I felt like I just threw all of that out the window. But I came back and here she is, not even in the least bit mad that I never called or wrote to her. She is acting like I never left…I feel so horrible." She said trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

"She loves you as her own daughter Aria. I don't think she could be mad at you, she knows why you left. Yes she was hurt and confused that you didn't write, or call. But she's very happy your back, but just promise this one thing," She looked up at him and asked "What's that?" "Don't ever leave us again." He said with a light smile, but with a serious look to his face, knowing he wasn't kidding you replied. "Don't worry, I wont…I don't think I could ever do that again. I promise." She smiled as well. He scooted closer and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms hesitantly around his torso and breathed in his scent, she sighed and relaxed in his arms, enjoying the moment.

Soon the parted from their hug, but remained close. She laid down, her head resting on his thigh, his hands combing through her hair gently, comforting her and relaxing her. She looked up to him and saw him smiling. "Shuichi, what are you thinking about?" He looked down at her and replied, "When we used to play wrestle around when we were younger…Do you remember?" Ariana let out a giggle and nodded.

"You always won too."

"Yes, and you always claimed that I had cheated." he said with a smile and a small chuckle.

"You did, and I bet you still do!" She said sitting up and looking him in the eyes.

His eyes seemed to shine with mischief, and something else she couldn't quite place. "Are you inquiring something Miss. Hayashi?"

"N-no!" She stuttered out trying to scoot away from Kurama without him noticing.

"Oh I think you were."

"Was not! Besides even if I was, I wouldn't do it, because we both know how it would end!" She said pointing a finger at him "You'd win!"

"What ever are you talking about Aria?" He asked trying to remain innocent. It wasn't working for him, she saw right through him and what he was trying to do. She wouldn't fall for it.

"You know exactly what we are talking about! Your trying to get me to fight you! But no I'm not going to." She said crossing her arms and placing them on her chest. His smile seemed to grow, he had managed to make her forget about whatever was making her uncomfortable. And, she seemed to stop stuttering. He wondered when she even started stuttering, he hadn't noticed when they were younger.

"Oh please, wont you? Like we used to when we were younger? You know you want to go back to those days. Where we had no worries, just one round?" He pleaded trying and almost succeeding in giving her puppy eyes. She took a moment before she answered, "No, no and no! The past is the past, it should stay there." He kept starring into those beautiful blue eyes, as she peered into his emerald eyes as well. Having their own little war. Moments passed, unblinking and silent, till she finally blinked and fell sideways on the bed. "Why do you want to anyway Shuichi?" He looked down at her, an amused smile upon his face.

"Why don't you wont to Ariana?"

"Why do you have to answer my question with the same question?

"Why do you have to? Why do you even need to question, don't you miss when we were younger?"

She pouted her lip out and gave him the cutest puppy eyes she could muster. It was working, but he wouldn't give in.

"Ariana, one round…For old times' sake?" She let out a soft growl, "Oh fine, you stubborn thing you! One round, then we get to watch a movie of my picking after dinner." He smiled, "Agreed"

He then reached forward out of nowhere and started tickling her sides, making laughter burst from her lips. She kept scooting further away, trying to remain out of his arms reach. That was until she ended up falling on the floor with a thud. "See what you did! Your trying to kill me, wait till your mother hears about this!" she said and prepared to yell by taking in a deep breath. But he quickly reached down and held a hand over her mouth. She took the moment when he was off balance and pulled his arm towards her and made him fall off the bed. Only problem was, he was not on top of her. When she realized, she started to blush. "Uhm, n-not trying to call you fat...but uhm could you get off? It's kinda hard to breathe." She asked as her blush grew a bit more.

"No, I don't think I will, your quite comfortable." he teased as she tried to push him off of her, only to fail.

He then moved, almost straddling her hips as he started to tickle her. Again she burst out into a fit of laughter, while trying to tell him to stop, in-between laughing. He continued for a little longer till she almost shouted that she couldn't breathe. He got up, pulling her up with him. She regained her composure and stared at him with a slight glare. " Told you, you were a cheater!" "That hardly counts as cheating."

"So does!" She started walking away, but when she got beside him she said "Well, since you have an advantage over me, here's my advantage." She then tapped the back of his knee with her foot and he fell on both his knees. Then she pounced on his back sending him face first into the ground.

"That was more than an advantage." he said rolling over on his back, which she still clung to. "Ahhh!! Your squishing me! Off, off, off! Can't breeaattheee!" She over exaggerated with a giggle. He got up only to be knocked down again, this time he was on his back. And soon found his childhood friend straddling his hips this time. She laughed and said, "You always fell for me being hurt, or not able to breathe. Now! My winning revenge!" She then prepared to hit him with a pillow she grabbed, that fell on the floor when she did. But as she raised her arms above her head he rolled over pinning her underneath. Ariana let out a growl of frustration as he was now straddling her hips. She hadn't seemed to notice it though, as she was to frustrated that he had again pinned her down…Again!

He let out a chuckle and held her hands down on the soft, beige colored carpet. After her frustrations died down she was left glaring at him, as he smiled. "Is it agreed that I didn't cheat?" He asked with that same glint in his eyes. "No! You did cheat!"

"How is it that I cheated? You're the one who decided to kick out my knee, I'd call that cheating."

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. Blinking slowly, she then said "Well, if I hadn't then you would have won." He let out another soft laugh and said "Didn't I win anyway?"

"No, it isn't over till the fat lady sings!" she said and tried to un-pin herself, but found it futile.

He laughed again at her pitiful attempts to free herself. "Oh hush you, think your high and mighty with your big bad self." "Your starting to sound like a little kid who didn't get their way." he said laughing again, she only glared at him more. "And your acting like a power-high-" She didn't get to finish her witty remark because she soon found his soft lips against hers, in an innocent kiss. After what seemed forever, but was only a few seconds he pulled away and stood up, extending his hand to her, for her to grab. She took his hand gently and he pulled her up.

"S-Shuichi, what….what was t-that?" She stuttered out trying to avoid eye contact. But he didn't get to answer because there was a knock at his door. "Shuichi, Ariana, dinners ready." Shiori said opening the door to see the two teens standing there with blush painted across both their faces, like they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "Coming in a moment." Shuichi said as he tried to hide the blush, he knew his mother saw.

"Alright, just hurry before it gets cold." She then left, closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry Ariana, I shouldn't have done that." Shuichi apologized. "D-don't be sorry, it's it was nothing, er-uh we she get downstairs." She said trying to brush the topic off. He nodded in agreement and they made their way downstairs to dinner. Hopefully not to a awkward silence.


End file.
